Electromagnetic waves have, until fairly recently, been modified using analog techniques. That is, there had been no attempt to isolate discrete wave characteristics such as current, voltage and the like and modify those characteristics in order to modify the wave itself. Recently, wave modification techniques have become digitized, so that characteristics of the wave can be isolated and modified directly in order to achieve a desired result. Digitization has become desirable because it usually provides more speed and precision in wave modification while drawing less power than previous methods.
For example, digitization of wave characteristics has led to improvements in filtering techniques. Through digitizing wave characteristics, it is possible to quickly and accurately create and/or modify, (e.g. implement, emphasize, isolate and filter) frequencies and other wave characteristics.
Accordingly, it would be helpful to the art of electromagnetic wave modification if apparatus, methods, and articles of manufacture were provided that utilize digitized electromagnetic wave characteristics in order to create and/or modify electromagnetic waves.